


Whumptober 2018

by Rawr948



Category: Gravity Falls, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Could get heavy, Hurt/Comfort, I have no chill when I write angst, I torture some of these Babs a lot, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sickfic, Torture, i swear i love them, no beta we die like men, you'll see which ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr948/pseuds/Rawr948
Summary: Alternatively known as 'Rawr Has No Chill'I like angst and hurt comfort, I write and rp it often, so when I found this I figured I had to do it as well. And I will. Or at least half the days + 31 as a sort of Collab with a friend.So, here's some characters getting much hurt or slightly inconvenienced...maybeOCs that aren't mine were used with permission





	1. Bloody Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent is my OC from an rp. He's a falcon, specifically a peregrine falcon, hybrid and is also albino. He is 5'9, has wings, talons, and also feathers in his floofy white hair. And he's quite the secretive boi! And very tortured.
> 
> If you've read my kinktober, he's a part of that particular to universe~

Warm. 

That's what it felt like, warmth. It was wet too, but what caught him so off guard was how warm it was. And how much of it there was.  
The colour staining his hands was a deep red. It shines under the stadium lights and, if not for what it was. If not for where it came from. Vincent would have thought it was pretty.

But.

There was nothing pretty about having someone's blood on his hands. To have been bathed in it once he dealt the finishing blow. No. That wasn't pretty. That was horrifying.

He looked up from his hands, golden eyes on the lifeless corpse of another hybrid. This one, a short boy with the webbed hands and strong legs, was laying in a heap at Vincent's feet. More of that red, warm blood pooled around him as he grew colder.  
He had tried to kill him. Had attempted to jump on and hit him. And Vincent, who had just been thrown in without so much as a word or an instruction, reacted on instinct. He fought. Lashed out. Clawed at him with taloned hands, flapped his wings, anything to keep the other hybrid at bay. And then he'd slashed his throat.

He had managed to trip him, pin him down, and he had panicked. Had placed a hand on his chest to push him away. One on his neck to stop him from getting closer. And in his fear, his wish to survive, he swiped that taloned hand across his neck. Spraying himself in blood. And now there he was. Dead. And Vincent was alive.  
He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

And then he cried. Tears spilled over his eyes in streams, washing away some of the blood on his face. He fell to his knees and let out a strangled wail, loud and anguished, as he sobbed. Hands still outstretched, palms up.  
He hadn't wanted to kill him, the frog hybrid had been his friend. His boyfriend. But he just wouldn't stop going after him and he couldn't escape. Calling out to him was no use, he did listen, didn't even acknowledged him. He couldn't even fly away, not while indoors. Not when the scientists could easily shoot him out of the sky like in those hunting shows. And he was so scared. 

 

Vincent was only 11 when he was forced into the scientists’ makeshift coliseum. When he drew his first blood and ended someone's life. It wasn't the last.

 

Now at age 19, Vincent has survived multiple rounds in the Coliseum. He'd killed many of his fellow hybrids. Each one having gone insane. Each one killed so that he survived. As training, they had been told.  
And, of the old formula, he was the sole survivor. The scientists had considered him lucky, a miracle. He didn't agree.

He sat in bed, back to the wall, and looked down at his hands. They were clean, his skin as pale as ever. No trace of the blood that they would be coated in after frights. None that was visible at least.  
In his mind's eye he could see it. Blood covering his hands and arms, dripping into an ever growing puddle. Could feel the warmth, the slickness. He could see every death he was responsible for if he closed his eyes. Their faces, the rage and insanity and the pain of dying. Remembered how he killed them all. And why he had to. 

He could feel the tears falling again, just like they did after every fight. Just like every night he thought about it. This time, though, he didn't wail or scream. His sons were silent. Muffled by a pillow or his arms. He couldn't let the others find him like that, there would be questions. And he just wanted to forget. To forget about the blood on his hands.


	2. Day 4 - "No, stop!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST  
> And some rage
> 
> Kisin is my Axolotl given human form for a Gravity Falls au of mine. Hes prety grumpy, takes the place of the Mayan earth/earthquake god Kisin (and also the Mayan death god Cisin, but not really a death god), but in love with the Bill Cipher from LiaHel's au "A 'God's' Retribution" that JubeJude is writing. 
> 
> The Bill Cipher, as mentioned, is LiaHel's (who we lovingly call NepBill). There's actual spoilers about his past in this, so ye.
> 
> The Mabel is a Mabel that NepBill rescued from another dimension's Bill and also promptly wiped her memory and kidnapped her and is his daughter now. We call her Smol Mabel and she is my character~
> 
> Thoth isn't important. But if you NEED to know, he's part of LiaHel's au.

Things had gone so horribly wrong. He could see as Mabel, his little girl, laid unmoving on the ground. Kisin was standing in front of her protectively, though he was looking worse for wear. He had a few cuts that were oozing blood and looked exhausted.  
The his daughter was unconscious. She had been crying, terrified out of her mind earlier before the bastard used a spell to knock her out. And Kisin, his fiancé. The love of his life. He was injured and tired, but there was nothing Bill could do. 

“Just leave, Kisin, please!” Bill yelled. He was encased almost completely by stone. A stone that Kisin had tried, and failed, to break him free of. A prison created to keep him trapped by the one being he had never wanted to see again. 

Thoth sneered at him, arms crossed over his chest. “Kisin. A Mayan god fraternising with the scum of the earth, a _demon servant _. One from my own pantheon that had betrayed me. I would have thought you'd have better taste. Higher standards.” He looked at the little girl behind Kisin. “And then you both decided to play house with…. _that _. Clearly you need a true god to teach you what proper taste is,” he said, a smirk making it's way onto his lips.____

_____ _

____

Bill grit his teeth, trying to escape his prison as well. He knew why Kisin's magic didn't work, it was a dirty trick Thoth used. He was always fond of his illusions and the only way to beat them were to figure out what they really were and counteract it. Now if only he could figure it out, then he could save his family.

Kisin glared at the deity. “And who, pray tell, will that be? You?” He asked, expression becoming disgusted. “I want nothing to do with you. You are nothing to me and I do not wish to be anything of yours.” He glanced over to Bill, who had stopped what he was doing to listen. “I love Bill with all my heart and nothing will change that. Least of all a monster like yourself.”

Those had been the wrong things to say because no sooner had Kisin finished speaking, was he encased in the same 'stone’ prison as Bill. A look over his shoulder showed Mabel in the same predicament as him, though still unconscious. When he turned back to glare at Thoth, the god had a look of rage on him.

“How would a pitiful excuse for a god like you know the difference between a monstrosity.” He pointed back at Bill. “And a god? Clearly you need someone to teach you the difference, _Mayan _,” he spat. “And perhaps I can keep the child, since you both seem to care for it so much. Who knows, she may become useful later.”__

____

____

Bill's eyes had widened at that and his struggles had redoubled. “No!” He roared, shifting into his chimera form in hopes that it'll help. Thoth laughed, and snapped his fingers, the forms of Mabel and Kisin shimmering and becoming transparent.

“No? I don't believe you have a say in the matter Cipher. A _demon slave _has cannot tell me what to do.” Thoth was beginning to turn transparent as well, his magic shimmering around him.__

____

____

“Stop! Please! Leave them alone!” He hollered. “I'll…. I'll do anything! Just, please, don't take them!” Bill struggled even more, tears falling freely now.

“Anything? Well, normally I wouldn't refuse such an offer, especially from a demonic scum, but I'm going to have to say no. You have nothing I want...well, not anymore, anyway. Goodbye Bill. Let this be a lesson about double-crossing me.” 

Bill stopped his struggles, breathing heavily as he watched them disappear in front of him. “No, stop! Please!” He wailed, trying to break free. Only for him to stumble a few feet as the magic holding him disappeared.  
But when he looked up, Thoth, Kisin and Mabel were gone. 

He stared at the spot they had been in before letting out an anguished, pained roar. He shifted back to his other form, hands clenched into fists as rage filled him. He wasn't going to let that bastard take away his loved ones. He was done running away from him. And with that, he teleported to Lottie's dimension. He was certain Lottie and Mason would help, they both cared about Mabel as well. And Mason was Kisin's friend. They would help….they **had **to help.****


	3. Betrayal

He had just wanted to spend time with his parents. That's what he'd been told, what he was promised. But. But they **lied **.****

********

Instead of going to the park, just so he could have some fun with kids his age, he was taken to an empty parking lot. It had scared him with how large and broken down it was. The overcast day wasn't much help either, and he'd stuck close to his mother. 

“Mommy? Wh-why are we here?” He'd asked her. When she hadn't answered, Vincent had looked to his dad, but the man was stone-faced and didn't even acknowledge him. He'd pressed himself a little closer to his mother at that and looked down, not seeing the look of annoyance his mother had given him. 

The had woman left her son be, didn't push him away like she normally would have. It would be the last time he'd be able to reach out to her for comfort. Her heart had felt heavy when they had come to the decision, but they couldn't care for the boy and the people they were meeting had said they'd gladly take him. They would also be handsomely paid. 

When they had stopped at the meeting place, a young woman with black hair up in a tight bun and a lab coat greeted them. She had been sitting in a black van with a couple of burly looking men. It seemed sketchy, but they had already agreed and they needed the money.  
“Hello! It's good to see you all made it fine,” the lady said, smiling brightly. She then bent down to Vincent's eye level. “And this must be your son, Vincent. It's nice to meet you, dear.” 

When the lady got closer he shrunk back a bit, but didn't go too far, peeking up at her through his yellow raincoat hood. He looked up to his parents, and then at the woman and her outstretched hand. Neither adult seemed to react badly, so Vincent came out from hiding and gave the woman a tentative smile, reaching out his hand for her to shake. 

“Well, aren't you a strong little boy,” she said, letting go of his hand and standing back up. “He's definitely perfect for what we had in mind. Here's the money,” she then said, addressing his parents. She waved over to the thugs who brought out a case of money to show Vincent's parents. 

“Go ahead, you can check it out,” she said, and Vincent's father moved to inspect it. When he nodded to his wife, she gave him a short nod back. “It's to your liking then? Shall we finish the transaction?” The woman asked, still smiling. 

Vincent had been lost, looking between everyone and wondering what they had been talking about, so when his mother let go of his hand, he looked up at her in confusion. 

“Mommy?” He asked softly, a little frown on his pale face. She didn't look at him, just nudged him toward the woman. “Papa?” He then asked, turning to his father, feeling scared and confused. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes when the older man ignored him, taking the suitcase instead. 

“Go on Vince, the nice lady is going to take you somewhere fun. You have to go with them,” his mother said, nudging him even more. 

“And you and Papa?” The little boy asked. 

She shook her head. “We can't go. It's just for little boys and girls like you. Go on, don't be rude and keep them waiting,” she said. This time, she pushed him towards the woman, making him stumble a little as he was forced to walk to her. 

Before he could turn around and run back, the woman had reached out and grabbed his wrist, yanking him to her side. He whimpered and looked up at her, tears falling freely now. 

She just smiled down at him before looking up and talking to his parents again. “Thank you. I hope that money serves you well. Goodbye,” she said, turning and leading Vincent away. 

When they started to move toward the van, Vincent started to struggle, looking over his shoulder to call for his parents, screaming for them.  
“Mommy! Papa! I don't want to go, don't let them, please!” He cried out at their retreating forms, trying to get the woman's hand off of his, but her grip tightened and he yelped from how much that hurt. 

Once she got to the van, she moved him so that he stood with his back to it while facing her. “Listen here you little _pest _. They don't want you anymore, you're a bad little boy and they gave you away because of it. Now shut up and get. In,” she hissed, her demeanor changing the moment the parents were out of earshot.__

____

____

She then nodded to a thug who lifted the crying boy and put him in a cage. Another one slammed the door closed. 

It had been the biggest betrayal, not counting that one scientist who did turned him into a half bird exotic pet. But that one was pretty bad too. 

But now Vincent was stranded on an island with other experiments like himself. He was slowly learning to trust them, and a few were trusting him back. Maybe this time things won't take a sudden bad turn again. 


	4. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's super late, but shshshs~ Here's day 8!
> 
> Cressa is Sinuzaki's lyrebird hybrid oc~ She's 12 and has been with the scientific since she was a smol baby~  
> Colin is Sinuzaki's human OC who is a doctor and was kidnapped for reasons~
> 
> Angela is my tiger hybrid oc~ She's of some Hispanic and/or Latin heritage, I haven't decided. She's pretty responsible, and also 21
> 
> Kai is our friend's snake hybrid oc~ He's a conception bank silver boa, specifically and is Asian, and a responsible boi.   
> Lyra is also this friend's of, she's a butterfly hybrid.  
> The mentioned Viking child is name Delaney, she is Colin's sister, human, kidnapped and also our friend's oc~  
> Her name is kariajaderose

When she first woke up she felt gross. And her head was pounding. Lyra wasn't in her room like she sometimes was, so she couldn't ask the butterfly to get her some water. And, if the still dark room was any indication, everyone else was still asleep.  
Grumbling to herself, she turned over, kicked her sheets off herself and fell back to sleep.

Angela frowned. She had waited for Cressa to come downstairs to eat, but the youngest of the hybrids hadn't shown up yet. It was odd and enough for her to actually worry a little. Cressa was still pretty young and therefore pretty susceptible to illness. And injury.  
It had nothing to do with the fact that Angela was a tad overprotective of the her. None at all.

So with that in mind, she went upstairs to check on her.

“Cress, you in there little bird?” Angela asked, knocking on Cressa's door. When she didn't get a response, she opened it and saw the younger hybrid. She was sitting up, staring at a wall and blinking slowly. And when she turned to look her her, just as slowly, Angela saw how it took the smaller one a few seconds to realise who she was. And Angie took that as a sign that their littlest friend was definitely ill.  
She walked over to Cressa, cooing softly at the little bird hybrid. “Looks like you're not feeling so good, huh Cress?” She asked softly, gently placing a hand over her forehead and yup, there it was. She was burning up, the fevered flush on her dark skin making it seem a little darker. 

Cress whined, pressing her forehead into Angela's cooler hand. “It's cold,” she whimpered, her voice a little scratchy. 

Angela sighed and pulled away, the little whine from Cressa almost making her return. Almost. But she had to get her a cup of water and they had personal bathrooms, so she took the empty glass on Cressa's nightstand, whispered, “I’ll be right back, Cressy,” and went to get the young hybrid some water. 

When she returned, Cressa was still sitting up, this time staring directly at her. She blinked once, twice, and then a third time before recognition showed on her face. “Here, drink some water and then we'll put you back to sleep, alright?” She said softly, sitting on the bed and tipping the glass to Cressa's lips.

Cressa just nodded and leaned into Angela's embrace, taking a few sips of the blissfully cool drink before turning her head when she was done. “Wanna sleep,” she slurred. “Too cold, and then too hot. Can't sleep.”

“I know, little bird. I can help you with that, alright. But I have to get up again. Can you lay down for me?” She asked softly, setting the glass down at her nightstand so she could comb through Cressa's unbraided hair. She'd have to do that again soon, or else it would get tangled and Cressa wouldn't like it. For now this was fine though.   
She brushed her fingers gently over the little tufts of feathers where more hair should be. Already she was planning what to do. First thing she would do would be to see how bad the fever was. It felt bad, but touch was only good for letting her know about the fever rather than how bad it would be. Hopefully she wouldn't have to go with the scientists, but time would tell. She'd also have to let Kai know, for when she wasn't able to take care of Cressa.

Maybe she'd let the nurse kid know too. He's been nothing but helpful so far, and his sister was fun. Even if she was a little spitfire, Viking indeed.

Her mind made up, she helped Cressa back into bed, pushing the rest of her covers onto the floor. Later she would organise it into a nest of sorts.

Before she left to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth, she felt a tug on her skirt. “Angie,” Cressa whined out, her voice was as raspy as ever. “Don't wanna go,” she murmured softly, tears gathering in her eyes.

Angela felt her heart break for the young girl. She'd been through a lot. Most of the hybrids here had. But Cressa was the youngest, she didn't even have memories of having been anywhere else. And Angela's instincts screamed at her to protect the little one, so she will.  
And with that, she went over to Cressa and cooed at her, voice low and soothing. “Hush, little bird. I won't let them take you, okay. You'll stay here with me and Kai and Lyra and all the others,” she said softly. Angela knew that unless Cressa was in danger, she would fight tooth and nail to keep her here. And she'd forced them to take her with them otherwise. “I'll always be with you, Cressy~”

It seemed to be enough to soothe her, but Angela stayed a while longer to make sure the younger hybrid had fallen asleep. When she was, Angela stood up and left to get the little one the towel.

Once that was done, the cool cloth on her Cressa's forehead helping to keep the fever at bay a little, Angela made the nest with the discarded blankets. She then went into Cressa's closet and got out a thin sheet and placed it over her. It would keep her warm, but was also thinking enough to not overheat her.  
As a last thing, Angela leaned over and kissed Cressa's cheek. “Sleep well little one, we'll take care of you,” she whispered. And then she left in search of Kai and Colin.

 

When Cressa awoke again, she was momentarily confused. And then she remembered that she hadn't felt so good. The rest was hazy, but she could remember Angela's soothing voice. And as she looked around the room, her eyes landed on Kai. The snake hybrid was reading something, but soon enough he looked over at her and smiled.

“Hey Cress. Angie told me you weren't feeling good. Is that true?” He asked her softly. 

She nodded, frowning. “My head hurts. And I feel cold and too warm and everything hurts,” she complained. She scooted closer to him, realising she was in a blanket nest. It comforted her more, and she sighed contently when Kai brought her closer.

“Yeah, it's gonna be like that for a little bit,” he said softly. Even though he was frowning as he ran his fingers through her hair, occasionally placing them on her forehead to feel her fever, he kept it as soothing as he can. “Angie's making you some soup to help. But I need you to take some medicine for now,” he said, setting the book down to reach for the flu medication that Colin had instructed them to give her.   
While he absolutely hated the situation they were all in, he was glad that the old far had sent them someone with medical knowledge. Who wasn't a fucking _scientist _.__

__Cressa whined, but nodded, sitting up so she could take the gross medicine. “I can stay?” She asked as Kai was pouring it into a little cup._ _

__“Yeah, you can stay,” he hummed. It was why he was glad for Colin's presence. With him here, they wouldn't need to be taken off the island when something happened to them. Not unless it was really, really bad.  
He handed her the medicine, grabbing the cup of water to hand her so she could wash the foul taste down._ _

__He trade the small, thimble sized cup for the one he was holding and watched as she downed most of it. The scrunched up face of disgust had him chuckling as she stopped to breath._ _

__“There, it's done. Finish that and you can sleep, alright. I'll be here until Angie returns.”_ _

__Cressa nodded, handing him the plastic cup and laid back down, snuggling up to him. “Thank you,” she whispered, eyes drooping shut as she quickly fell asleep.  
Kai smiled again and went back to reading, occasionally pausing to look over at her and to feel her forehead. If he felt her get hotter, he'd put the cold compress on her again. For now she seemed fine. She would get better._ _


End file.
